


Natasha x Wanda request & prompt

by Carter_Dire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Dire/pseuds/Carter_Dire
Summary: Not a story, but a request.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Natasha x Wanda request & prompt

To whoever would be interested in this, here's my request for a Black Widow x Scarlet Witch fanfic based this piece of fan art:

Prompt: "What are you thinking about..?"


End file.
